


Untouchable

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 哼花前情往事已BE，未来不确定。
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 7





	Untouchable

Untouchable  
1  
“我需要一笔钱。”  
要不是詹姆斯.米尔纳手滑了一下，他会在听到对方的声音后就马上结束通话。  
已经走到远处的安迪回头示意他接着继续下一杆，米尔纳握着手里又开始震动的手机，朝那边点点头，还是摁了接听。  
“我就知道你会接的，哈梅斯……”  
电话那头的声音故作甜腻又带着笑意，让米尔纳相当不适，“长话短说。”  
“你刚刚明明听到了，”亚当.拉拉纳喝了口利宾纳，“放心，你的安迪什么也不知道，他刚打了一杆好球。”  
“我怎么不知道你有偷窥的爱好？”米尔纳朝四周看看，并没有见到什么可疑或熟悉的身影。  
“你来吗？”亚当不是很在意他的指控，趁胜追问。  
“明天老地方见。”这次米尔纳果断收起了手机。

2  
高尔夫球场附近没有直达的公共交通，前两年就不再开车的亚当从城郊回到住的地方费了一番周折。  
房间里堆了一地的纸板和没吃完早餐的气味混合在一起，亚当懒得打理，把桌上的杂物随意推到一旁，开始咬着笔杆在表格软件里列明细，被打印出来的一封邮件被他不时拿过来看一眼，又扔到一边。  
接着他又拿出一份清单，上面是一串陌生的号码，分别属于养老院、公益律师、城市规划局、本市书店协会……  
号码旁边他做了一些简单的注释，大多的意思是无需再打。

3  
两人都把象征性点的酒精饮料推到一边。米尔纳好整以暇地靠在扶手椅上，亚当则单手撑脸看着刚开始来上班的酒吧看场清理场地。  
他们到得早，酒吧里空荡荡的，隔着台球桌，酒保给他们上完酒后就打开了更多的灯看起了报纸。  
“你需要多少？”米尔纳突然问，他晚上还有约，不想把太多时间和情绪浪费在这里。  
“别装傻，米利，”亚当一笑，鼻子和眼角边的皱纹让这个表情显得可以，“你知道我不是找你借钱。”  
“那你也别装作忘了我们早就不干了吧？至少我是，”米利哂笑，然后又无奈地劝说，“真的，你需要多少？我们现在不适合重操旧业了。”  
亚当只是看着他，“我需要一笔钱。”

4  
米利把车停在路口，打量着他们潜在的抢\劫目标——一家相当高档的珠宝店。安保、报警装置、摄像头……不用进去他都知道里面一定戒备森严。  
“为了你的破书店，”米利朝后座上的亚当抱怨，“我们会被当场击毙。”  
“走吧，”亚当把脑袋往后一仰靠在椅背上，“光靠我们两个是肯定不行，所以得找点人。”  
“就没有别的办法吗？”米利发动汽车，“我可以帮你找我们学校的法学教授咨询一下。”  
“虽然我觉得没必要再问，还是麻烦了。”亚当沉默了一阵，回应道。  
“这么客气干嘛。”米利笑骂。

5  
一大早就被敲门的声音吵醒，亚当实在有些不乐意起来。  
在软枕间留恋的时候，他记忆里某段敲门的声音好像突然就跟此刻外面的节奏对上了。  
他当时被别人偷养在单排公寓里的狗吠了一宿。  
凌晨才睡下，一大早被敲门声吵醒，当然带着一肚子的火。  
“什么事？”亚当还没走到门口就大喊，拉开门的力气更是极富情绪性，即使外面站着的人影看起来比他高大结实，他也毫不畏惧地碰上去， “你最好有靠谱的理由，小子！”  
那少年人金色的头发蓬松卷曲，纯净的蓝眼睛里有些疲惫，在看到他的一瞬间又重新折射出这个年纪的少年应有的活力，“亚当。”  
他轻轻叫了他一声。  
然后指了指自己身后，表情好像带有歉意，又含有一些无奈。  
两个男人闪身出来，“警\察，请配合调查。”

6  
“所以，法律解决不了的事情，你还是决定叫上我们硬来？”东欧人摸摸胡子，“喂，那边有椅子，别坐在我的咖啡豆上。”  
“反正我交的税也没派上用场。”亚当强词夺理，同时又吸了口地下储藏室里浓郁的咖啡气味。  
“行吧，我们先一样样来。”德扬.洛夫伦作为咖啡店的老板，顺手就从围裙里掏出了便签和铅笔，“首先得策划一个靠谱的方案，需要靠谱的人手：已知需要开车稳的家伙——这个我倒有些不错的人选，我们还得对付摄像头，所以要有黑客，车辆的改装和处理——这个米利有人，枪\支——你们要添置那些？珠宝出手——当然交给有各种渠道的我了……还有什么别的吗？”  
他涂涂写写，仿佛从来没有退出过这一行。  
“我以为你会跟我一起劝阻他，德扬？”米利摊手，“你什么毛病，喂，我可知道你刚找到一个可以定下来的人，你还想着出去浪吗？”  
“我就不该跟你说太多，”德扬停下手里的笔，“我警告你，别在这任务里提他，不能把他的一丝一毫牵扯进来。”  
“所以我说你得搞清楚，”米利扶额，“亡命之徒也没你答应得干脆。”

7  
”米利？”安迪直接把米尔纳手里的冰淇淋饼干拿走，对方才回过神来，“你不饿吗，想什么这么出神？”  
“伸缩绳又钻到裤子里去了，我在想有什么办法能一劳永逸地解决这个问题。”米利笑了起来，抬手开始喝茶。  
边吃着土豆卷饼一类的东西，安迪边凑过去看米利的裤子，“真的钻进去了，”他的苏格兰口音在囊囊鼓鼓的口腔里听起来更加模糊，“你得好好想个解决方案，米利，这真的能造福人类。”  
“能不能干那种大事我可不敢说，”米利伸手揉了揉安迪的棕色短发，趁他不注意就着安迪的手咬了一口原来属于自己的饼干，“我们俩在一起互相烦对方放过别人肯定是造福人类了。”  
“是你烦，可不是我，”安迪说着抹抹嘴，叭唧一声亲了亲米利的脑门，“工人阶级该上班了，教授。”  
走到门口，好像跟刚想起来什么似的，安迪又回头问米利，“今晚还是不一起吃饭吗？”

8  
“我今天得早点回去。”米利刚进门就表态。  
正在工具台前看小说的亚当抬头，带着怪笑瞅了他一眼，“小男朋友很不高兴啊。”  
“那倒没有，”米利突然想到早上安迪的话，“他目前只是不满我不回去吃饭。”  
“老天，你们要结婚了？”窝在沙发里看电视剧的德扬听闻兴致勃勃地回头。  
“没到那地步，”米利从包里掏出一些文件和图纸，“你呢，你的医生没发现什么吗？”  
“我们总在下班后见面，所以还成。”德扬点点头，又开始评价起电视剧来，“这个剧还不错。”  
“安迪跟我说过，”米利招手让他们过来看图纸，“没有受过系统继承人教育的年轻人被仓皇扶上王位，被权力腐蚀的同时还要开始学会和爱的人勾心斗角。”  
“好像是什么小说改的，”德扬关了电视，走到工具台前坐下，“亚当你店里有吗，我还挺想看。”  
“开始吧。”亚当只是敲敲桌面示意。  
半分钟后，“德扬你会不会看图纸，那个不是地下室入口，是楼顶的通风口。”

9  
当晚他们又顺路去看了看目标旁边仍处于改造装修状态的旧楼，初步判断几种方案的可行性。  
因为米利赶着回家，德扬把亚当送到住处的时候，雨已经下起来了。  
只剩下一个住户的楼道里非常安静，只有风把雨水从没关严的窗户里吹进来，汇集得多了，形成点滴掉落的声音。  
匆匆洗了个澡，亚当躺回床上，顺手拿过笔记本又看了看今天的计划。半梦半醒间，听到了楼下流浪猫尖叫的惨厉。  
那扇已经有些陌生的门又在面前被打开，亚当听到自己问，“你干什么？”

10  
坐在隔壁门边的男孩听见声音抬起头来看他，仿佛在判断亚当是否在跟和自己对话。  
“你在这干嘛？”亚当半开着门，左肩探过去靠在门边。  
“嗨，唔，我把钥匙忘在更衣室了。”  
亚当看到他头发和脸上还有水渍，估计是被雨淋到了。亚当又往外看了看楼下突然多出的人群和车辆，又看看还坐在门边少年，朝他招手，“来吧，作为邻居，收留你一晚。”  
对方有些惊讶地站起来，看起来在准备表示感谢和出于对安全的考量之间犹豫不决。  
“把门带上。”亚当抬眼看了一下他，没再说什么就走回去了。  
哼豆只能紧随其后。  
在他小心地把自己的包放在陌生的起居室时，他同样谨慎礼貌地介绍自己，“……大家都叫我哼豆。”  
“吃晚饭了吗？”亚当只是挥手让他随意，“被雨淋了？那边是浴室，你可以去，洗个澡、换个衣服之类的。”  
“只有咖喱鸡肉和炸鱼，薯泥还有一点但是你不能全吃光。”亚当也没等他回应，打开冰箱看了看，“还有米利的利宾纳……”  
“谢谢，可我吃过了。”哼豆连忙说。  
“行吧，”亚当把冰箱关上，“其实我不太想管你，但是，你看起来不太妙。”  
“谢谢，”哼豆只是点点头，他摸了摸自己被雨水打湿散垂的头发，“我没事，唔，”他快速地指了指楼下，“刚刚回来的时候……”  
“楼下有人把自己的孩子活活饿死了？”亚当问。  
“现在知道房屋中介有多坑了吧？”

11  
对猫毛过敏在过去近三十年，对德扬不是什么重要的事。毕竟之前他主要的对头还是条\子、想要黑吃黑的下三滥、企图卷款逃跑的同伙、混在生意里的告密者……现在的主要对头是咖啡豆供应商、收店租的，以及每天早上在高峰期不懂规矩用超过十秒时间点咖啡的上班族……跟猫都没关系。  
但事情的变化起源于有天晚上他在自己住处的消防梯上跟弟弟打电话。听到楼下的垃圾区一阵乒铃乓啷的噪音后，他判断那声音比谁被谋杀后倒在回收桶上的声音轻，加上越走越近传来的狗吠声，德扬决定去管管闲事。  
于是便出现了前肢受伤的小猫和对猫毛过敏的男人在垃圾箱旁边互相警惕四目相望的情形。

12  
费了一番功夫把那只猫弄到纸箱里，德扬找了一家宠物医院。  
帮他解决治疗和后续收留问题的人叫Mo。  
现在是德扬的男朋友。  
德扬看完他社交媒体上所有关于Mo的内容，大声叹了口气。  
快十一点了，他还在车里，他知道Mo已经到了自己的公寓——就在上面。  
他们俩从认识到现在不到半年，却让德扬觉得两个人之间无论在什么方面，无论做什么事都是那么合适。  
但他今天或许知道了答案。没有把自己曾经的生活说出来的人或许不只有他一个——他们连在这方面都如此相似。

13  
“我们需要一个懂化学的人，”德扬回想起亚当的原话，“来帮我们配置让那些安保和店员能乖乖听话的东西。”  
“候选人名单，”米利把一份文件放在他们面前，“老渠道，所以可能都是些半退休的老手，我还没看有没有认识的。”  
“这个时候我就会想起丹尼，”亚当是个念旧的人，他拆开文件给每个人分了几份，“听说他在南方过得不错。”  
然后德扬就在放到自己面前的那一页上发现了自己的男朋友。  
“这不是什么玩笑吧？”他观察了一会儿另外两个人，忍不住问。  
德扬不知道要怎么询问Mo，关于这件事，“嘿，我和以前的朋友想要抢一家珠宝店，刚好有人跟我们推荐了你一起来合作，世界真小，是不是？”  
“你可没说过你男朋友是个化学家，”米利把那页纸拿了过来，“听你的描述他相当安全无害。”  
“也许他也以为德扬只是个卖咖啡的，”亚当揉揉额角，“你们这是什么情况，邦尼和克莱德版的史密斯夫妇？”  
“或者是GV版。”米利有些幸灾乐祸地加了一句。  
最后他们把选择权交给德扬。  
“我想让这事顺利，”德扬说，“但我也想和Mo继续在一起。”  
“或许你们真的是天生一对。”米利评价道。

14  
刚回到住处，米利就发现外面就下起雨来。  
正在看球赛的安迪头也没回，只是抽空在米利进门的时候打了个招呼，“下雨了吗？”安迪刚听到外面的声音，“你被淋湿了吗？快去洗澡。”  
米利走过去亲了亲他的额头。  
安迪在中场休息时给自己倒了杯橙汁，给米利拿了包利宾纳。  
米利的手提包就被他顺手挂在衣帽架，安迪看了一眼，又斜躺回沙发上。

15  
“你可以让他帮你。”丹尼整个人半躺在沙发上，惬意地伸了个懒腰。哈欠冲天的脸上是通宵过后的疲惫与满足。  
“谁？”亚当踢了踢丹尼伸出来的腿，把刚从冰箱里拿出来冰冷的牛奶瓶直接摁在了他脸上。  
“那个男孩，”丹尼被冻得呲了呲牙，但还是保持着那种傻笑，“让他把东西送到车站的寄存箱里，没人会怀疑。”  
“你可别把这玩意到处漏，行吗？”亚当没回答，只是把从丹尼脱下来的夹克里掉出来的一包东西丢到他怀里。  
“喂，至于吗，你这以前还摆着水\烟\管呢，”丹尼微微抬头，四处张望着想找出证据来证明自己的话，“几天不见你这成了模范幼儿园了吗？”  
“说真的，”丹尼抱怨完又躺了回去，“你可以让他送，没人会查他的。”  
“他要是发现里面是什么东西呢？”亚当没理他，只是继续坐下低头收拾着面前的子\弹。  
“他还能怎么样？”丹尼想要做个鬼脸，但没成功，“老天，玩一把真实的G\T\A多刺激啊，你可别小看现在的小孩。”  
“而且，我觉得，”丹尼想要移动到亚当身边，没有成功，干脆整个人侧躺在亚当身上，“他挺喜欢你的吧？”  
拿刀的手一偏，亚当差点划伤自己的手指，准备给点这个泡吧吃错药的家伙一点颜色瞧瞧，侧过头一看，丹尼已经趴在他身上开始说梦话：  
“……我们高中老师才是混蛋，说什么……都可以飞一下……”

16  
“他挺喜欢你的吧？”亚当醒来以后看着眼前还在睡梦中的脸，想到前几天丹尼的话，罪恶感倍增。  
但是年轻的那个却不管不顾。他仿佛感受到了停留在自己脸上的目光，金色的睫毛眨动，微张的嘴唇打开，顺着亚当的方向翻了个身，从被窝里抬起头，充满笑意的蓝眼睛望向亚当，鼻子皱起，“亚当，”他蓬松蜷曲的额发凑过来，“早上好。”  
“是中午了。”突然被哼豆亲到嘴角的亚当也不是真的想去纠正他。  
没想到得到的却是少年人沉重的叹息。  
“你叹什么气？”亚当把被子往上拉了把。  
“又要回去了。”好像不愿意配合一样，哼豆把漂亮的小腿伸出来，隔着被子架在亚当的腿上。  
亚当被这样的行为逗得想笑，“你原来不是就盼着回去训练吗？”  
几周前哼豆很兴奋地告诉他，自己被提拔到了青年队，并且很可能上场比赛。  
亚当知道他一直向着成为一名职业球员而努力——老实说，他还没见过对自己认准的事物那么认真专注又勤奋不懈的人。  
“是啊，”哼豆缠着他，“但我也想跟你多点时间在一起。”  
“快点起来，”亚当转过头用嘴唇碰了碰他的翘鼻，“我们还有时间出去吃顿饭。”

17  
“我和德扬要三成。”  
他们和看中的“化学家”挑了个意大利人开的小餐馆吃饭。没想到埃及人刚坐下就开门见山，表情友善，蓬蓬头可爱。  
“噢，”米利喝了口刚端上来的水，“我现在把安迪叫来还来得及吗？”  
当然他是开玩笑。  
餐前他们只花了十分钟对条件和相关方案进行协商，接下来到就餐结束，就是两位跨国/信仰情侣甜蜜互动，借分享初识经过互表衷肠的场合。  
“我们为什么就不能像点正规的抢\劫\团\伙？”亚当一边有礼貌地听着，一边小声向米利吐槽，“他们要是半路吵架了我们还抢不抢了？”  
“你是小看德扬还是小看埃及人？”

18  
事实证明不能小看埃及人。  
多了这位专业人士加入以后，他们很快完成了很大一部分的前期准备计划。  
不容易到手的试剂有两种，一种他们决定从杀虫剂公司的配送物流中获取，另一种他们则考虑从医院下手：  
杀虫剂公司的配送卡车会在某个固定的地点停留三十分钟，供司机们休息，他们会趁此机会进行偷换。  
“你想让德扬开车吗？”米利表示疑问，“那一罐东西可不轻。”  
“我们有司机可以用，”德扬耸耸肩，对自己的车技被质疑态度大方，“既然后续还需要，干嘛不让人家多参与？”  
“到时候我们打扮成仓库安全检查员，”Mo解释，“以防万一。”  
“至于医院，”在这方面非常老道的化学家又说，“那就更简单了，我在药房有熟识的药剂师，还有开处方的医生，老朋友，你只需要去见他，然后再等着护士从繁忙的医院物流系统里把调换过的药盒取下给你就行了。”  
“哪家医院？”亚当问。  
（特别声明，本节纯属瞎扯，请勿试图效仿，后果自负）

19  
手指上的污渍大概是写配比的时候沾上的油墨，Mo放下笔，随意搓了搓，抬头就看到德扬穿着那套冒牌的仓检员制服走了出来。  
“怎么样？”对方朝他一挥手，笑起来带点酒窝的脸天真又甜蜜，偏偏宽厚的背部和结实的细腰把上衣的棱角折痕支撑了起来，修长的双腿被黑色的长裤和短靴覆盖，看起来利落而不好惹。  
“很好看。”Mo温柔地笑了，目光却一直追逐着在镜子前查看细节的德扬。  
“谢谢，”德扬带着一丝得意故意抱怨，“但我可不是问你好不看，是像不像。”  
“很像，”埃及人老实地说，“以至于我邪恶的想法层出不穷，总想对你这样的执\法\者做点什么。”  
“我发现自从我们探讨了一些过去相似的经历以后，你更加真实了。”德扬把顶端的系扣松了松，皮带也被他抽出来放到一边。  
“你不喜欢吗？”Mo觉得手指滑腻，低下头，发现自己又抹到了未干的字迹。  
“你说呢，”德扬在Mo面前的桌子上坐下，“我想我们那么合适，就是因为从前到现在的节奏都如此相似。”  
“你坐在我的书上了……”  
还没等德扬反应过来，Mo就把他从面前的桌上搬到了自己的腿上，引起德扬的一阵大笑。  
继而这笑声也被亲吻所打断。Mo的手臂把德扬压向自己，承担着对方的所有重量。  
他的手指抚上德扬的脖颈，墨水在那里留下了印记。

20  
在票据上签完名，亚当把几本书递给前台的女士，“既然她还没醒，我就下次再来吧。”  
“她最近是嗜睡，毕竟天气凉了。”对方朝他眨眨眼，“不过她清醒的时候，老提到你和书店哦，还让我们告诉你，她想回去看一看。”  
“她可以吗？”亚当问。  
“等暖和了再说吧。”  
亚当点点头。  
养老院离Mo给的医院地址不远，但今天这个时候药剂师不上班，他也没有进一步的打算，也只是在附近先观察一阵。  
等公交车来，才发现车上大半都是刚踢完球赛的中学生和他们的亲友拉拉队。  
“地区高中比赛，我们进了四强啊！”亚当一上去，靠近车门的一个中年人就兴奋地跟他说。

21  
“亚当，你觉得我们踢得怎么样？”  
哼豆被选到青年队的时候，他去看过几场比赛。最远的一次，路况还差，他单程开了快两个小时的车。  
从更衣室匆匆收拾过后冲到他车上的哼豆头发都没干，身上仿佛还蒸腾着热气。  
他一路上都过于兴奋，谈论着比赛，谈论着队友和教练的评价，谈论着场地和天气，谈论着亚当：“我中场的时候看到你了。你下次可以坐到我们后面来。”  
“你难道不是应该乖乖听教练的训话吗？”被他感染，亚当的语气中也充满了快乐。  
他们在车上解决随意了晚饭。所以回到亚当的公寓，两个人的亲吻都是一股炸薯条的味道。又长高了点的哼豆干脆直接把亚当顺着压住的门往上抱了起来。  
但那之后，哼豆又会为自己的大胆和冲动感到有些不好意思。  
他帮亚当抓揉着头发，而亚当只是盘腿坐在不大的浴缸里，头枕着他的胸膛，伸在浴缸外一只手里还握着罐啤酒。  
“我已经被加到一线队的名单里了。”哼豆那天说。  
啤酒被激动挥舞起来，洒了他们俩一头一身。  
等他们两个人开心得叫嚷够了，跳够了，吻够了，气喘吁吁地靠在一起，浴缸里的热水又被换了一遍，整个空间都是蒸腾的温暖，全然隔离了外面预报已久的暴雪。  
接下来，亚当看着水珠顺着头发不断砸在褪色的彩色瓷砖上，回想着，他好像把自己写了有段时间的那堆东西拿了出来。  
那些，关于对未来过分天真的年轻继承人变成被权力腐蚀的君主，对转投不同阵营的爱人爱恨纠缠的狗血情节。  
他把这堆产生于某个灵感，结合可查阅文献、博物馆展览、纪录片等一切他可以利用的资源扩充开来的故事，交了出来，带着随意又在意的心情。  
“我喜欢这个故事，”本应对此毫无兴趣的少年磕磕绊绊念了几页以后说，“你想要当个作家吗？”  
“没有。”  
亚当踏进老旧的浴缸，慢慢躺了进去。  
他没有告诉过哼豆。  
这个故事早就被另一个人拿去出版过了。

22  
感到疲倦，是米尔纳对第二份工作心生退意的原因。  
残杀过两个未成年人的凶手喉咙被割开，在他面前做着最后的挣扎，永远到不了脑部的气体通过被打开的气管带出一堆血沫，发出最后一阵刺耳的声音。  
米尔纳撑了会光滑的料理台，等气喘匀。  
他本来可以用更简单的方式完成这个任务，但是他的任务目标找到了新的猎物。  
他不得不冒险提前下手。

23  
本来只是想把这间重新变成据点的房间收拾一下，以往收集的资料却勾起了米尔纳的回忆。  
他当时已经很久没接这种任务，有时间也只是给亚当和丹尼的生意帮把手。  
“除了凶手，”那个因为悲怒而相当阴沉的女人说，“还有几个人，我可以加钱。”  
本来米尔纳很少过问这种任务的缘由，除了是一手交钱一手开枪的工作，凭借他的阅历和智慧，也很容易猜测出委托人的动机。可当年的事轰动一时，他还是一眼就认出了对方。  
证据不足、超过追诉期等原因逍遥法外的家伙太多，如果受害人家属都像她那么执着——“这些人把我女儿被残害的样子发到网上，极力羞辱她，崇拜凶手，”他至今都记得她咬住嘴唇的模样，“法官无能为力，那么我自己找办法吧。”  
翻到最后一页，米尔纳盯着凶手死亡的几篇报道。  
他的确是搞砸了，因此还去西班牙躲了一阵子。  
终于收拾好房间，米尔纳才发现自己的手机来了几条信息。  
未读最新的一条是安迪：路上记得带份披萨，不要菠萝！！！  
最早的一条还是安迪：米尔纳教授，我去接你下班？

24  
德扬和Mo成功把需要的试剂拿了过来。  
除了为他们开车的司机弄伤了腿。  
“他还能开车吗？”亚当了解了整个过程后问，“我们得有两个专业的卡车司机。”  
很明显事到如今要再找人不容易。而珠宝店隔壁的楼房很快就会有工人入驻开始装修。  
“得看看医院检查的情况。”德扬递过来一张单据，“最快要后天才知道结果。这算工伤，所以得报销。”  
“说到医院，”Mo适时加了一句，“我的朋友们准备好了，你计划什么时候去取药？”  
“告诉他们明天就行。”亚当记完账，随口答应。

25  
但是亚当错误地估计了医院的预约热度，因此他不得不多等了一天。  
萨迪奥医生倒是没有对他的迟到说什么，反而冲他憨厚地笑笑，按照正常流程询问他的病症，相当认真细致。就算有另一个人站在他们身边目睹了全过程，也肯定发现不了有什么异常。  
除了眼前这个病人看起来并不像自己说得那样么难受。  
“到窗口去吧。”最后，医生也是习惯性地朝门口点了点头，“有点远。”  
难得的阳光在亚当走到医院中间的花园时从乌云里钻了出来。他眯着眼睛在这种暖意里站了一会儿，渐渐听到身边的声音嘈杂了许多，起初他还以为是人们都像他一样出来享受难得的好天气，直到他听到人们越来越大声的谈话：  
“他们在楼上！”一个小孩往住院大楼那边指着。  
“大概是什么慈善活动吧？”有人猜测。  
“快查查，都有谁来？”  
“我们到楼下或者停车场去看看，说不定待会儿能见到他们。”  
“是吗，”小孩激动起来，“我能去要签名合影吗，我现在去拿足球。”  
“嘿，那个是亨德森吗？”  
恍惚间，亚当下意识也随着众人朝楼层望去，然而玻璃外结构的设计只能让他们看到一个身影，并判断那个人有着一头金色的短发。  
人们还在呼叫着国家队队长的名字。  
亚当捏着药单低头离开。

26  
盯着桌上的包裹看了十多分钟，亚当还没有忘记跟丹尼的争执。  
“我说了一个好方法，让他带一路，很简短，没有人会查他。”  
“我以为你当时嗑晕头了。”亚当不冷不热。  
“真的没事，会有谁查他呢？”丹尼无可奈何地坐下。  
“万一呢，”亚当想到他上次去看哼豆的比赛，结束以后才知道旁边坐的男人是个条子，同时也是哼豆的父亲。他很为儿子骄傲，也许是看到亚当几次为哼豆鼓掌，还跟他交谈起来，大概以为他也是场上哪个球员的亲友吧，“如果他被查，丹尼，认真的，我可不想害他。”  
“是啊，”丹尼酸溜溜地说，“明日之星，说不定他以后还能进国家队踢世界杯呢，说不定他还能当队长，跟咱们简直是云泥之别，或许你也该少跟他在一起，否则万一他哪天成名——鉴于万一，你说的那个，他也有可能被查的那个万一——你或许就是他的污点。”  
“但凡你真有这个认知，”亚当看着他，“也能少嗑点药少酗酒。”  
说完亚当其实有点不落忍。对于有些人来说，药和酒只是比较有效的安慰剂。只是话已出口。  
不欢而散。但是包裹的问题还没有解决。

27  
丹尼打开他们租的车库门时，亚当并没有特别在意，他正在虎形钳边打磨刚锯短的枪管，蜷曲散落在额前的头发上除了汗就是附着的金属粉尘，护目镜下的棕色眼睛全神贯注地盯着眼前的工件，没戴防护手套的那只手正顺着毛边检查粗糙度，戴了的那只随意搭在工作台上，肌肉线条从小臂一直漂亮地延伸到肩膀，刚脱掉外套的上半身只留下白色背心已经汗湿，隐隐可以看到肋部往下的天使纹身。  
“包裹的事我会解决，”过了一会儿亚当没听到丹尼说话，就闷声说，“你别再说让他去的事。”  
几天没见，他想自己和丹尼也该和解了。  
接下来的安静让亚当感到有些反常，他只用余光稍稍往门边看了一眼，但却自欺欺人地先自我暗示看错了。  
但他没有。丹尼已经走了，仓库闸门被拉上，站在惨白日光灯下的人比丹尼体格更高大。  
“……亚当？”  
他的确听到哼豆在叫他。

28  
“所以他也没问你什么嘛，”初次踩点侦测的任务交给了亚当和米利，他们换了辆车，在街道对面照例停了一会儿，聊些琐事，“你后来找补的话也还算圆满。”  
“我只能说是在忙课题，的确最近也是有一个，”西班牙语教授有些烦闷地摸了摸头发，“说到底我就不该掺和这事。”  
知道米利只是在排遣烦忧，亚当也只是一笑了之，“别把你的安迪说成胡思乱想的主妇啊。”  
“可他也不是傻子，”米利冷哼一声，“有时候比你冷静沉着，更比你固执。”  
“我一点都不表示怀疑，”亚当耸耸肩，“闲聊结束，开始干活。”  
结果他们在进珠宝店的人选上发生了一点小小的纷争：  
“如果是两个基佬进去选戒指，那就太引人注目让人印象深刻了。”亚当说。  
“也可以是你一个基佬去，”米利提出方案，“我在外面接应。”  
“从年龄到外形，你都更接近因为加班、因为球赛、因为外遇、因为各种说出来无法被接受的理由而忘记周年纪念日给妻子买首饰的人，由于愧疚，所以你想买贵一点的安慰自己，又出于时间紧迫，所以你没法订制，只能让柜员带你把现成的都看个遍，”亚当侧着身子打开车锁，“这种中年男人，珠宝店的店员每天见到的也不下十个，放心好了。”  
米利只好下车。  
不过等他跟柜员相谈甚欢的同时帮助黑客记录下店里的摄像头和报警系统的位置以后，回到车上，亚当告诉了他一个坏消息：  
“安迪刚刚看到你进珠宝店了。”  
“数据采集完毕，待会见，伙计们。”黑客艾登很识时务，或者说很嫌弃参与这种私人谈话，关闭了通话信号。  
“……那我现在是不是得回去告诉店员，让她把我刚刚看过的一枚戒指或者别的什么包起来。”

29  
安迪第一次见到米利的时候，还在读高中。  
当时他在一家咖啡馆兼职，店长考虑到他的工作时长，给他安排了一块最少顾客会去就坐的区域——也就是说，他的工作强度可能会轻一些，但是小费也会少很多——这对于服务生来说是致命的。  
倒是安迪没有过于计较这些，毕竟他也总是在店长不在或者其他人没注意的时候，坐在自己那片少人的区域赶作业。  
所以在米利给他指出西班牙语作业里的变位问题后，他才开始对这位客人留意起来。  
大概是个私家侦探，安迪猜测，因为他每次来都是在自己这块少人的区域跟不同的对象见面。

30  
后来随着考学的逼近，安迪便无暇去留意这个神秘人物的事情。遗憾的是，他在毕业那年的申请没有被通过，独立生活的压力又骤然而至，他只能先打两份工，在百货公司和某个剧院工作。  
每到傍晚，他从百货公司下班，花大概半个小时解决通勤和晚餐，到达剧院，换上还算贴身的另一套制服，负责协助入场安检，以及在剧目开始以后用红外线射不守规矩的观众。  
早出晚归浑浑噩噩的日子过了大半年，安迪觉得自己正在变成一台机器。他困囿于挣钱的生活，却总是发现钱不够用，精疲力尽之后是看不到头的日复一日，即使是在酒吧和朋友们一起放松找些乐子的时候，这种不断下坠的感觉依旧如影随形。  
31  
安迪又见到了米利。这次他的朋友们挑中米利作为安迪接受小小惩罚的对象。也许他们是有目的的——毕竟在这间喧闹狂躁声光凌乱的酒吧里，衣着简单得体、独自喝着利宾纳的男人相当突兀。  
安迪一眼就认出了他，并且开始猜测，他是否还在干老本行，或许他在这里也是在等待委托人。这倒挺好的，安迪想，自己很快就会被他打发走，避免那些无聊把戏。  
而从米利的眼神里，安迪也发现，他很清楚自己为什么会找上前来——眼神里甚至带有一丝善意的戏谑——米利没有认出他。谁又会记得咖啡馆里的一个服务生呢？安迪坐到他对面。  
“你们玩什么输了？还是打赌？”果然，安迪刚坐下，米利就开口问，就像当初主动给他讲作业一样熟稔，温和。  
我喜欢这个人。  
“我喜欢你。”安迪说。

32  
和米利在一起的第二年，安迪实现了考学的目标。他也知道，米利原来不是什么私家侦探，而是一位西班牙语教授，他会时常约见面对不同的人，是采集不同口音进行研究的需要。  
或许个人内在的认知，永远在阻碍着个人去正确认识外界。  
所以安迪能感知到米利最近的反常，却又尚且能安之若素。除去他跟着导师参与了一个比较繁忙的项目不提，他也管这叫给彼此留有空间，毕竟他也不喜欢米利对自己保有的空间探头探脑。  
米利最近送的戒指被他串在脖颈间的项链上，他不是喜欢佩戴首饰的人，特别是这玩意儿在低温天气从衣服里跑出来以后再放回去特别销魂——就如现在，安迪把冰凉的戒指捏起，不停地想着要是这间训练室还有暖气片就好了。  
但是这个国家队的设备当然都是相对先进的，不同房间之间的温湿度控制得相当精确。他只能忍着快点把这冷血的金属塞到自己温暖的贴身衣物里，然后趁那些足球运动员们到达前把设备都检查校正好。

33  
“我相信那个是他，”就在安迪还在查看数值差异时，他所处的训练室大门被推开，“我在医院看到他了，以你的能力也不能打听到什么吗？”  
“这么多年过去了……”后面那个人还想再说什么，看到安迪坐在那儿立马谨慎地压低了声音。  
“早。”安迪只好装作刚看到他们的样子，边喝着咖啡边用苏格兰的口音含糊不清地打着招呼。  
这两个人都很有礼貌，西装革履那个朝安迪笑着打了声招呼，拍拍另一位的背便离开，而穿着运动装束的那个人则走到安迪附近，一边开始热身，一边询问安迪今天的具体安排。  
“今天先采集一些基本的数据，用于调整我们创建的模型。”安迪给他看自己正在处理的东西和相关设备。  
“所以到最后，我们每个人都会成为一组数据？”聊到最后，这位球队的队长总结提问。  
“也不尽然，”安迪也站起来活动了一会儿腿脚，“也许科幻小说会这么写，你喜欢看吗？”  
“没什么兴趣，”队长摇了摇头，“那听起来也没有什么意思。”

34  
关于亚当的存在，他只剩下一张储物箱的废票可以证明。  
他记得那个亚当的朋友，丹尼，告诉他，亚当在附近有个车库，他可以带他去那里找他，他就跟着去了。一路上他有些不安，但总是觉得那是错觉。直到闸门被慢慢卷上去的时候，已经迟了。  
亚当正在虎形钳边打磨刚锯短的枪管，蜷曲散落在额前的头发上除了汗就是附着的金属粉尘，护目镜下的棕色眼睛全神贯注地盯着眼前的工件，没戴防护手套的那只手正顺着毛边检查粗糙度，戴了的那只随意搭在工作台上，肌肉线条从小臂一直漂亮地延伸到肩膀，刚脱掉外套的上半身只留下白色背心已经汗湿，隐隐可以看到肋部往下的天使纹身。  
“……亚当？”他知道对方看到了自己，那棕色的蜷曲卷发在尘光中晃动，漂亮的棕色眼睛下面那颗细小的痣由于表情的不自然而隐去，他的手臂垂下来，挡住了肋部隐隐约约的纹身。

35  
储物票就是那个时候拿的。  
“等我一下。”哼豆听到亚当说，于是看着他继续打磨枪管、看他老练地把其他组装部件都收在特质的盒子里，又一个盒子，最后被装在某家书店的打包纸袋中。  
“走吧，”亚当随意拿起一件外套穿上，“他妈的丹尼这次称心如意了。”  
哼豆什么也没有问，亚当什么也没有说。除了让哼豆在车站附近的咖啡馆排队帮他买一份肉桂拿铁。  
等亚当出来时，纸袋已经不见了。  
他们回到亚当的公寓后，亚当依旧像以前那样吻他，气息中带着肉桂的清甜，哼豆则总是想起在车库里见到的那个亚当，不停地吻着他的头发、他的眼睛、眼睛下的痣、抚摸着他的手臂，舔舐着他的天使纹身……一种奇怪的感觉让他情绪冲动，或许是因为亚当的隐瞒而不满，或许是因为生活突然对他打开了未知的那一面而不安。  
仿佛预料到了什么，那一周结束前他迟迟不愿意离开亚当。直到下一个周末踢完比赛以后看到亚当依旧坐在车里等在车站旁，他的心才算放下。  
储物票就是那个时候拿的。

36  
“蓄势待发。”刚进门的德扬还想抱怨几句天气，但目光已经被米利摆在茶几上的武器所吸引。  
先到的Mo给他递了点吃的，米利则只顾着擦枪。  
“我们的James，”德扬一屁股坐在Mo身边，“不比007差。”  
“车辆和司机都没问题吗？”米利不忘抬头叮嘱一句。  
“没事，两个司机都好好的，上次的伤不影响。”德扬一副志在必得无需担忧的模样，“你们那边呢。”  
“没有什么问题，不过……”米利放下手里的枪械，“有人在打听亚当。”  
“医院的人告诉我，”Mo解释说，“有人在询问亚当的事。”  
“长太帅被谁看上了吗……”德扬突然停顿，转向米利，“你不会要……”  
“行动不能推迟，”米利退了弹匣，“所以我会去看看，让他们别给我们添麻烦——以私人律师的身份。”  
“对方是什么人？”德扬接着问。  
“直接打听的是个消息贩子，”米利耸耸肩，把绑在腋下的枪套也卸了下来，“想要挖出正主也不难。”  
“来吃饭。”亚当的声音从厨房传来，一伙人很自觉地去帮忙摆盘子。

37  
亚当不擅长做饭。所以大部分时间里，他和哼豆都是叫外卖或者打包东西回去吃。有时候哼豆会帮忙弄点沙拉，亚当也只会弄个带有肉酱包的意面和速食菜汤。  
“你是球员，”亚当把紫甘蓝都挑到哼豆的盘子里，“健康饮食。”  
“你只是不想吃而已。”哼豆小声咕哝。  
“你今天来得有些早，”亚当起身去拿烤好的面包，“今天不训练吗？”  
“我现在跟着一线队训练，”哼豆说，“时间表有变。”  
“棒极了。”亚当咬了一口面条，显得有些心不在焉  
“那两位警官，”哼豆有些拘谨，又紧张地说，“他们在楼下遇到我，有一位好像认识我，非要跟我来看看，我就说你是我的亲戚——”  
“所以他们赶紧上来温馨提醒消防梯的问题，没见过这么贴心。”亚当觉得自己的声调是有点怪怪的。  
“我希望没给你惹麻烦。”哼豆说。  
“不，”亚当放下刀叉，“其实，我希望是我没给你惹麻烦。”  
“你当然没有。”哼豆连忙说。  
其实从他的眼睛里，亚当知道他没有理解自己的意思。  
亚当好奇，哼豆真的没有考虑过，他们之间的关系将会对他即将开始的职业生涯带来什么影响吗？还是哼豆也像自己一样，觉得这段关系即将到头而选择沉默？

38  
并不是每个人都觉得没有麻烦。丹尼就是。  
他仓皇跑去了南方，离开前原本好好的，可最后又跟亚当吵了一架。这让亚当有些难过。  
“他觉得自己被盯上了，条子那边，还有那些人，”米利后来告诉亚当，“他早就计划去南方，只不过没想到这次你没跟他一起去。”  
亚当没说什么，他们这样的人，没有及时抽身的最后往往都结局悲惨。  
事实上，他自己也早就做好了打算，唯一使他迟疑的是每次哼豆开门以后见到他还在的那种惊喜的眼神。  
他们之间，在内心中已经都预想到了某件将会发生的事情，一个自欺欺人，一个若无其事。  
亚当离开的那天，刚好是比赛日。哼豆第三次入选了一线队大名单，而且他已经有过上场机会了。

39  
尽管安迪不能否认自己有些轻微脸盲，但他还是认出此时正在和米利交谈的人正是在球队训练室见到的，跟球队队长在一起西装革履的那位。  
他其实是个翻译吗？安迪耸耸肩。而后脑海里却又意外的浮现出另一个人的面孔，是那个在珠宝店门口和米利的男人。  
后来米利告诉他，那个漂亮男人是自己的前同事，现在是一家旧书店的老板。  
或许是，安迪提醒自己，他对米利的朋友们并不太上心，自己好像也没有让米利去接触自己朋友圈的打算。而这样互不干涉的情况下两个人的关系也好像并没有受到什么影响。  
如同上次，安迪本来并没有上前去打招呼的意向，可接下来米利和对方的交谈姿态发生了改变。安迪看到对方有些激动地站了起来，接着米利也起身，朝对方礼貌地一点头，不顾对方的劝说直接从公园的湖边离开。  
态度非常强硬。  
安迪从来没有见过这样的米利，即使他们还没有认识时，米利给他的感觉都是让人愉悦和放松的。不必要的好奇心让他在米利走远后接近还留在湖边的那个人，他看起来正准备给谁打电话。

40  
“你有点激动，坏蛋。”德扬笑着亲了亲Mo的鼻子，他褐色的眼睛弯弯的，眼角边有明显的笑纹，“我们为什么不早点向对方坦诚呢？”  
“什么？”只顾着亲他纹身的Mo含糊不清。  
“犯罪史，我猜？”德扬不怀好意地揉着他的蓬蓬头。  
“你让我告诉一个当咖啡店老板的男友我原来是个专搞非法实验的‘化学家’吗？”Mo结实有力的胳膊仍然抱着德扬。  
“那你觉得兽医怎么样？”德扬马上跟进，“我是说，这件事以后，我们得去南美洲放一阵子的假，我挺担心会影响你的工作。”  
“我得向你承认，”Mo看着他，依然笑着但是目光诚恳，“我永远没法讨厌这种生活，特别是这种有你在一起的刺激……我是说，如果我早一点认识你，可能不会那么早改行做兽医。”  
“那我们是不是都得盼着下次谁再去找亚当书店的麻烦？”德扬大声笑了，“这听起来很奇怪可是，无论是什么样的生活，有你一起让人沉迷。”  
“那就先预祝我们后天的行动顺利吧。”

41  
给米利带了加菠萝的披萨，安迪给自己准备的是咖喱鸡块三明治。可他的心思并不在晚上吃什么上边。  
一个小时前，他不紧不慢地跟在那位有一面之缘的国家队队长合作人身后，竖直了耳朵听他汇报和米利的这次会面。  
听起来好像正与他通话的人正在委托他打探什么人，而米利则出面让他们打消这一行动。  
“他已经去了国外，身上有很多麻烦，”安迪听到他说，“为了他的安全着想，对方警告我们别再打听。”  
“出面的是我认识的消息贩子也不敢招惹的人，我也不知道你是否认识他，我拿不到他的具体信息。也许我手上的仅有的东西都是伪造的。”  
“这么多年，或许你看错了，或许真的为了他的安危，你得想想后果。”  
安迪听到他还叹了口气。关于通话的对象，安迪有理由猜测正是之前配合自己试验的队长本人。可他对这个没有太大兴趣，他更能确定的是米利——一个消息贩子也不敢招惹的人。他可不知道一个西班牙语教授会有这样的能力。  
安迪拉出脖颈间的项链，米利送给他的戒指被他作为吊坠串在上面，还带着体温。  
最后，他在米利回来之前，在网上搜到了米利的朋友所拥有的书店地址。

42  
由于长期脱离犯罪生活，几个人在吃早餐的时候就开始紧张起来。本来他们选了一家家庭餐厅，可是德扬嫌弃那里的服务生脸太臭，最后几个人还是坐到了亚当的饭厅里。  
“你得多少理解一下服务业，”德扬说，“我当然了解这个，吹毛求疵的顾客，加了水又要加冰，唠唠叨叨个没完没了，小费又吝啬的要命，底薪低得买不起医保牙疼还得忍着……所以怎么着，我们就得看脸色吃饭了。”  
“你要真能看点脸色就快过来盛咖啡。”Mo毫不犹豫地催促他。  
德扬只好从早间新闻的沙发前离开。  
“吃完饭进行最后一次流程模拟比对。”米利在拿起刀叉前提醒他们。  
“感觉怎么样？”亚当拿着果汁，“多年以后重操旧业？”  
“不怎么样，”米利说，“还是后悔金盆洗手以后还去找你们，当初就该消失个干净。”  
“你在担心安迪？”德扬心直口快。  
“他最近在忙项目，”米利摸了摸今天刚刮过的脸，“但是你知道，对他隐瞒这些让我不好受。”  
“我也不会为把你卷进这件事道歉，”亚当低头开始吃东西，“但如果你和他之间需要什么帮助……”  
“别了，”米利摊手示意，“上次已经危险了，顺便你的书店最好能能够及时照常营业，他昨天问我说哪天想去看看。”  
“安迪这话有点刺探的意味。”Mo突然说。  
早餐桌上又恢复了安静。  
直到德扬边看早间新闻又忍不住开始发表意见，“印象中好像很少有足球运动员主动去招惹写东西的事啊，看来昨晚我们错过了一个热点。”  
亚当抬头看去，新闻屏幕上写着“亨德森公然质疑畅销历史小说抄袭”。


End file.
